Love's game
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: A Luffy le sucede algo extraño. Llegan a una misteriosa isla y no hay ninguna persona aparte de ellos? LuNa, ZoRo
1. La aparición de Flor Negra

-

Replieguen las velas!!, repliequenlaaaaaaaassss – gritaba a todo pulmón Nami - Sanji-kun, Zoro, tomen el timón y no dejen que se desvíe

Hai!! Nami-san

Maldita tormenta – dijo Zoro que se dirigió junto con el rubio hacia la cabina.

El turbulento mar y sus estruendosas olas, golpeaban fuertemente como puños de hierro al Going Merry. El cielo, oscuro y enfurecido, se alzaba por encima, trayendo consigo nubes cargadas de lluvia y electricidad. La tormenta hacía que el barco se meciera tan fuerte, que a penas permitía mantenerse en pie a su tripulación.

Nami!!, qué hacemos?? – gritó desde lejos Luffy

Vamos a morir!! – aullaban Usopp y Chopper manteniéndose aferrados al mástil principal.

Señorita navegadora!, creo que se avecina una tormenta eléctrica

Mantengámonos así, calmados, hasta que todo cese… - decía Nami mientras su voz iba siendo arrastrada por el ruido de la tormenta.

Un rayo cayó muy cerca de la proa del barco, haciendo que cambiara su rumbo inesperadamente. Se acercaban a un remolino, que iba abriendo sus fauces, al invitar al pequeño barco a que entrase en sus dominios.

Inevitablemente, poco a poco el Going Merry fue arrastrado y se perdió entre sus aguas.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Eh?? – dijo el capitán que despertó – dónde estoy?? – levantó la mirada – ehh…, creí que iba a morir jaja.

La orilla del mar se divisaba desde muy cerca, mientras que ahacia el otro lado, se abría un bosque lleno de árboles gigantes. Había llegado a una isla.

Eh? – dijo extrañado al ver un punto naranja en la arena – Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!, Nami!!

Comenzó a cavar logrando desenterrar a su nakama.

Ah!! Luffy! – se paró de un golpe – noni? – dijo mirando a su alrededor – dónde estamos??

Umm, no se qué isla será, pero no veo a nadie, me pregunto dónde estarán los demás…

…….

Caminaron adentrándose en el bosque…

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Por fin se despierta, señor espadachín

Ah?? – Zoro se levantó y miró sin comprender, a Robin

Llevas horas así, venga, he encontrado algo – dijo mientras caminaba

Porqué me tenía que perder justamente con ella – pensó Zoro volteando los ojos.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Creo que me he perdido, cómo estarán Nami-san y Robin-chan, debo de ir a protegerlas – dijo Sanji corriendo rápidamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Ahhh!! –gritó Chopper – Usopp, despierta!!, estás vivo verdad?? – dijo tomando por los pelos la cabeza de Usopp

Chchchopper… - dijo solemnemente ladeando la cabeza

Ahhhhhhhhhhh Usopp!!, no te mueras

Ohhhhh, es cierto, nos hemos perdido – dijo de pronto Usopp parándose

Usopp… - secandose las lágrimas

Yosh!, vamos a buscar a los demás, el capitán Usopp encontrará a sus nakama

Yosh!

Y caminaron hacia la profundidad del bosque.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Ante ellos se levantaba un gran edificio con un gran cartel que decía "Village couple resort"

Era como observar un crucero en medio del bosque, se distinguía en lo alto, una gran alberca. Las ventanas, cada una con marcos dorados resplandecientes, daban la sensación de querer descansar y disfrutar de sus habitaciones.

Lo curioso, era que no había nadie, ninguna persona, ni fuera del hospedaje, ni en la alberca, ni en los alrededores.

Ohhhh!! – dijo sorprendidísimo Luffy – entremos, entremos!

Hai!! – dijo Nami como si fuera un sueño y ella volara mágicamente hacia sus puertas.

Entraron, deleitándose con el mar de figuras y cuadros del recibidor.

Delante, había un mostrador, con una campanilla encima.

Hola?? – habló Nami sin recibir respuesta

Jo!, bienvenidos!!, me llamo Jaco salió de pronto un hombre con un bigote extraño y una camisa de flores – Jo!, huéspedes, huéspedes – festejaba con un baile raro

Ohh!, Ossan

Disculpe Jaco-san – le dijo Nami – quisiéramos quedarnos aquí por unos días, pero no tenemos di…

Jojo!, no hay problema, pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran totalmente gratis, jo!

Ehh??, en serio??

Hai!

Arigatoooo

Tomen, la llave de la habitación – les dijo, tendiéndoles una pequeña llave plateada

Ehh?, para cual de los dos es? – preguntó Nami

Jo!, la habitación es en pareja!, es una de las condiciones del hotel, sólo pueden hospedarse en parejas! Jo.

Ya veo, está bien – dijo Nami, para sorpresa del capitán – venga Luffy, vamos

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Qué es eso?? – se sorprendió Zoro contemplándole hotel crucero que se hallaba ante sus ojos

Entremos, tal vez los demás también puedan llegar aquí

Vale

Jojo!, bienvenidos!! – dijo el tipo del bigote raro

Disculpe, quisiéramos…

Hai hai, una habitación, aquí está su llave, el hospedaje s completamente gratis, la única condición es que se queden en parejas! Jo

Yo no pienso quedarme con ella en un cuarto

Señor espadachín, sería un honor – dijo sarcásticamente

Está bien, me tiene sin cuidado, ya veremos luego

Cogió la llave y se fue, seguido de Robin

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Usopp!, hemos vuelto a la playa, a dónde nos dirigimos – dijo Chopper

El capitán Usopp lo tiene todo solucionado, primero, encontrar a los demás, yosh, luego encontrar al Going Merry y finalmente, que yo sea el nuevo capitán – dijo riendo enérgicamente, imaginando…

Se hace de noche, será mejor quedarnos aquí

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Nami-suann, Robin-chuan – donde están!!

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Vale, ahora tu dormirás en el mueble, allí, y yo me quedo con la cama, si Luffy?

Eh…, hai – asintió

Ahora voltéate, me voy a poner uno de éstos – dijo tomando uno de los camisones que estaban sobre la cama – supongo que este es para ti

A pesar de que la habitación no era demasiado grande, tenía todo lo suficiente como para sentirse muy cómodos y relajados.

Luffy se giró, sintiéndose un poco extraño, nunca había pasado la noche con una chica en un cuarto, y menos a solas.

Ahh – suspiró – supongo que está bien – se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Señor espadachín, de que lado prefiere dormir?

Tú duerme ahí, yo prefiero el piso

Dejó a un lado sus tres katanas y se sentó, quedándose dormido rapidamente.

Robin se acurrucó debajo de las suaves sábanas, contemplando dulcemente la tierna expresión que el espadachín dibujaba en su rostro mientras dormía.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Luffy salió de la habitación, dejando a Nami durmiendo. Caminó buscando la cocina, ya que comer, era lo único que entretenía sus pensamientos

Robin!! – dijo Luffy al verla

Luffy?, así que estabas aquí, que sorpresa, hay alguien más contigo?

Hai, Nami está aquí

El señor espadachín también está aquí

Ohh Zoro, dónde??

Zoro estaba en la misma posición, durmiendo en la alfombra, cuando algo cayó encima suyo, despertándolo

AHHHHHHHHH!!, maldición! Luffy – le dijo al ver su rostro – cuántas veces te he dicho que no me golpees!! – le gritó

Jeje, gomen Zoro, sólo quería saludarte – le dijo con una gran sonrisa – ya me voy, Nami está sola y …, será mejor que me vaya, hasta mañana! – se despidió cerrando la puerta.

Ehh??, y a este que le pasa?? – dijo Zoro

Robin con la mirada en la puerta, se limitó a quedarse callada.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Nami y Robin estaban en la piscina, mientras Zoro y Luffy se sentaban en la sombra con dos jugos en sus manos, que habían estado allí esperándolos.

Zoro…

Ah?

Cómo sabes cuándo quieres a alguien?... – preguntó Luffy

Ehhhh??, que demonios te pasa Luffy

Sólo quiero saber eso…

Y yo que sé

Ohh, vamos Zoro…

Qué…, acaso quieres a Nami??

No lo sé… - respondió Luffy que miraba hacia la piscina.

Cómo que no lo sabes, es simple no?, o la quieres o no, que más

Es que yo, yo nunca me sentí así, no lo sé

Ahh – exhaló Zoro – qué problemático

…………………………………………………………………………………….

A grandes pasos, alguien se acercaba cautelosamente, arrastrándose en la profundidad del bosque; continuó su camino hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña. Abrió la puerta y se sentó.

Jo!, te estaba esperando, nuevos huéspedes han llegado…

Continuará…

…………………………………………………………………………………….


	2. El inicio: Plan A

En la cabaña, el hombre que había entrado, llevaba una capa con una gran flor en la solapa.

- Jacobushi, quienes son los nuevos huéspedes? – le preguntó el de la capa

- Son unos piratas jo, he visto su barco encallar por atrás de la isla, por lo visto mi tormenta los atrapó y terminaron, aquí jo. Parece que no se han dado cuenta de que su barco sigue allí jojojo. Sólo cuatro han llegado, los demás siguen perdidos creo. jijiji

- Hace mucho tiempo que no hacíamos esto Jaco, me siento emocionado

- Jo!!, yo también. Pero estás seguro de que podrás hacerlo?

- Jaco, recuerda que estás hablando con Flor Negra, tu compañero y amigo de aventuras – le sonrió

- Pues entonces que esperamos jo – le dijo el hombre del bigote raro

- Plan A?

- Plan A – le respondió

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estuvieron un lapso de tiempo en silencio, observando nada más.

- Zoro… se siente extraño compartir la habitación con ella

- Y dímelo a mi, que la tengo que compartir con Robin. Todo esto me parece algo extraño, porque tendría que haber una condición si sólo nos quieren dar hospedaje?

- No sé, pero no cambies el tema!! ZORO! – dijo inflando los cachetes

- Bueno bueno, que quieres que te diga, capitán?

- Cómo sabes cuando quieres a alguien

- Ay maldición – susurró – nunca pensé que mantendría esta conversación contigo

- Vamos Zoro, no te lo pediría si no me sintiera extraño

La pelinaranja se acercó hasta ellos y los tomó del brazo y los arrastró a la piscina.

- Venga, que hacen, disfrutemos mientras estemos aquí – al parecer Nami, estaba de muy buen humor ese día

Luffy actuó como si no hubiera mantenido la conversación anterior, jugaba y reía.

- Espadachín-san – habló Robin acercándose al lado donde él se encontraba sentado – qué le sucede al capitán-san

- No es nada de que preocuparse – le dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos

- Umm cosas de hombres – sonrió alejándose.

Zoro abrió un ojo y la contempló.

- Se ve muy bien cuando sonríe - pensó

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Nami-san!!, Robin-chan!!, maldición, estoy pareciéndome a ese marimo idiota, no llego a ninguna parte – siguió caminando, mientras apartaba las ramas de los árboles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La tarde ya caía en el horizonte. Ni Usopp, ni Sanji, ni Chopper aparecían, por lo que Nami, Robin, Luffy y Zoro habían acordado permanecer en "Village couple resort", a la espera de sus nakamas. Y si al siguiente día, aún no habían llegado, se dividirían e irían a buscarlos.

Después de pasar parte de la mañana y toda la tarde en la piscina, y recibir el desayuno y el almuerzo allí, Jaco-san los guió hacia el comedor para la cena. Era justo como Nami había imaginado, como un crucero, grande, espacioso y elegante. Un juego de candelabros colgaba del techo. La mesa, era demasiado larga para ellos cuatro.

- Ohhhhhh – exclamó Luffy – este lugar es sorprendente

- Por favor, tomen asiento jojo, la cena estará servidoa enseguida.

- Haiii – dijeron al unísono

Jaco desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

- Jacobushi, los he visto por la rendija – dijo con emoción – el chico del sombrero y la jovencita de pelo naranja verdad? – su amigo asintió

- Y el joven espadachín y la señorita. Creo que esa pareja será un poco más complicada, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograremos.

-Ay Jaco, que lindo es el amor… – suspiró oliendo la flor de su solapa

Luego de unos minutos de espera, Flor Negra, vestido de chef, siempre con una flor en el pecho, salió empujando un carrito con varios platos dentro.

- Buenas tardes – saludó cordialmente – mi nombre es Kuran, seré vuestro chef durante su estancia. Gusto en conocerlos.

- Sugoiii – los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron cuando Kuran destapó los platos.

La buena pinta estaba de sobra. El olor que despedían los platos, era realmente exquisito.

- Espero que la comida sea de su agrado – dijo repartiendo los platos

- Que bien – habló Zoro – no tendrá también un poco de cerveza?

- Por supuesto jovencito, se la traigo al instante – caminó nuevamente hacia la cocina

- Son demasiado amables verdad? – Robin examinó el plato

- Robin, no te preocupes – sonrió Nami – esta comida es casi como la de Sanji, se puede ver desde lejos. Además no creo que traten tan bien a las personas y luego las quieran envenenar. Mira a Luffy, ni siquiera la olió y ya se acabó un plato

- Es cierto – rió Robin

El cocinero apareció con dos jarras en sus manos.

- Esta es la mejor cerveza que tenemos jovencito – le extendió las jarras – adelante, pruébelas

Zoro sirvió un vaso y lo llevó a su boca.

- Ahh, está muy buena – tenía una expresión de agrado en su rostro

- Se lo dije. Los dejo para que disfruten de la comida. Si necesitan algo, sólo llámenme

Se retiró y entró por segunda vez á la cocina.

Nami miraba de reojo a Luffy, que se sentó a su lado, sonriendo. Pensó que se le veía tan feliz, que podía contagiarle sus ganas de comer como él.

- De verdad que no me lo puedo creer – dijo Nami desviando su mirada – después de pasar una gran tormenta, terminamos en un hotel cinco estrellas en el que no tenemos que pagar absolutamente nada!!

- Si tan sólo estuvieran esos tres aquí, no tendríamos nada de lo que preocuparnos. Seguro que se han perdido – dijo Zoro mientras se alzaba otro vaso de cerveza.

- Jajaja, Zoro, tu no eres el indicado para criticar eso – rió Luffy comiendo

- Es cierto señor espadachín – también rió la pelinegra

- Si Zoro se perdiera, tendríamos que poner un anuncio el el periódico para buscarlo jajaja – se burló Nami

- Ya basta de burlarse de mi – gruñó Zoro mientras los demás reían

…

Terminaron de cenar dieron las gracias a Jaco y Kuran, que acudieron a retirar los platos.

- Arigato Jaco-san, Kuran-san – Nami le ofreció una sonrisa – la comida estuvo deliciosa

- Y la cerveza de lo mejor – añadió el espadachín

- Ohhhh estoy tan lleno, arigato, estuvo muy bueno – agradeció Luffy

- Gracias por ser tan amables con nosotros – dijo Robin

- No hay porqué señorita, es un placer para nosotros – habló Kuran

- Bueno, ahora nos vamos a descansar, en serio, muchas gracias – Nami caminó hacia las escaleras para subir hacia las habitaciones, los demás la imitaron.

- Jo que tengan una noche placentera – oyeron desde abajo la voz de Jaco

- Igual – respondió Zoro haciendo un gesto con la mano

…

Llegaron hasta las habitaciones.

- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió Nami y entro al cuarto

- Buenas noches señorita navegadora – haciendo lo mismo

Luffy se quedó mirando a Zoro, como suplicando algo. Éste le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto.

- Qué? - preguntó

- No me vas a responder lo de la conversación de la mañana?

- Qué era, ya lo olvidé, tengo mucho sueño – dijo bostezando

- Te pregunté que cómo sabes cuando quieres a alguien – Luffy susurraba

- Yo te respondí que simplemente lo sabes, hay algo dentro de ti que te lo dice, no sé

- Ah. Y tú…, has sentido eso?

- Luffy, no me hagas esas preguntas, deberías conversar con el cejas raras, estoy seguro de que él te podría ayudar

- Sanji no está. Además soy el capitán y le estoy dando una orden – dijo despacio, con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Está bien, te lo digo, pero más te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada y me dejes ir después, o te cortaré en pedacitos, señor capitán

- Haip!

- Cuando era pequeño tal vez lo haya sentido. Y ahora… tal vez, no lo sé, no estoy seguro. Esas cosas son así – sacudió su cabeza - Ya, te lo dije, no me molestes más. Adiós – dijo cerrando la puerta cerrándola tras él.

- No estoy seguro de poder dormir – murmuró para si Luffy

La puerta del cuarto de al lado se abrió y la pelinaranja salió frotando sus ojos

- Oye Luffy, qué esperas para ir a dormir – dijo de una manera, que a los ojos del sombrero de paja, fue muy seductora – no me dejarás dormir si haces ruido con la puerta, así que apresúrate y acomódate en el mueble si?

Luffy no despegó su mirada del rostro de Nami

- Luffy?

- Eh?? Jejee, si si, vamos

Nami entró, seguida del capitán. Se metió a la cama y durmió. Luffy, en cambio, acurricado en el mueble, aún se sentía sin ganas de domir, cosa rarísima en él.

- Creo que ya sé a que se refiere Zoro – pensó

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Salud Jacobushiii – chocó su vaso con el otro – por nuestro próximo éxito

- Y por el amor – dijo correspondiendo con el suyo – el amor, no lo olvides

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Usopp, estoy preocupado

- Chopper, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que mañana los encontraremos – dijo tranquilizándolo – ahora hay que dormir

- Hai

El chico del pañuelo apagó la fogata y la oscuridad los inundó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continuará****… **


	3. Juego?

Luffy dormía placidamente a pesar de encontrarse en el sillón. La noche anterior, le había costado mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño.

A pesar de estar dormido, su cerebro continuaba pensando conscientemente en su pequeña conversación con Zoro, como uno sabía cuando realmente quiere a alguien, y sabía que eso le estaba sucediendo. No, un momento qué había dicho Zoro, que tal vez él también se sienta así??, cómo no se dio cuenta, con quien?, con Robin verdad?, si, debía de ser ella. Se sentó de golpe queriendo correr hacia Zoro y seguirle preguntando, a pesar de que era obvio que el espadachín se sentía sumamente incómodo hablando de eso.

Volteó y dirigió su mirada a la cama, Nami aún continuaba durmiendo, qué hora era?, vio en la pared un reloj de madera que indicaban las 5:00 am, era demasiado temprano para que se hubiera despertado, pero ya no tenía sueño, definitivamente raro.

Se levantó despacio, para no despertarla, últimamente quería cuidarla y que estuviera feliz, si, otra vez, raro.

Salió de la habitación con la esperanza de que Zoro estuviera afuera, pero no lo encontró. Caminó hacia el comedor, tal vez era lo único que le ayudaba a pensar mejor: la comida. Comida!, de pronto vino a su cabeza: Sanji. Aún no habían llegado, ni él, ni Chopper ni Usopp, debería de preocuparse un poco más por sus nakamas, pero sabía perfectamente que ellos eran muy capaces de cuidarse solos, y que tarde o temprano, iban llegar al hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kuran, viejo amigo, ya tenemos todas las cosas listas, debes darte prisa y cambiarte, porque pronto nuestros huéspedes van a bajar.

- Ok!!, ya voy a alistarme. A que el plan A siempre es bueno verdad!

- Por supuesto…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pensé que estaba durmiendo, señor espadachín – Robin estaba aun echada en la cama

- Ehmm, eso estaba haciendo hasta que me hablaste – Zoro se había ruborizado, como nunca. Volteó y vio ese maravilloso rostro que hace un tiempo le estaba resultando irresistible.

- Umm, lo siento

No pudo dejar de mirar, con una expresión seria, la contemplaba fijamente. Se paró y dejó sus katanas en el piso. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, mientras Robin observaba, un poco extrañada.

Posó sus manos en el rostro de la chica y la besó.

- Perdón – dijo recobrando la compostura. Se apartó, recogió sus katanas y salió de la habitación.

Robin estaba sorprendida, nunca pensó que eso sucedería algún día, ella sabía que el espadachín era… muy… bueno en todo el aspecto de la palabra, pero besarla así, sin decirle nada antes, nunca se lo habría imaginado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy había salido llevando una buena ración de comida, y estaba sentado en una de las sillas alrededor de la piscina, el sol, estaba saliendo lentamente.

- Zoro!! – gritó emocionado al verlo aparecer.

- EH? Luffy?, no es demasiado temprano para que estés despierto? – preguntó sentándose

- Umm, no podía dormir. Qué haces aquí Zoro?

- Ehm – desvió la mirada cuando la imagen de Robin y él juntos, apareció como un chispazo en su mente – ya no tenía sueño – se excusó

- Oh – Luffy masticaba grandes porciones de comida – quieres un poco? – dijo ofreciéndole un trozo de pastel

- No tienes cerveza?

Necesitaba un trago, definitivamente, como iba a volver a ver a Robin a la cara después de… eso. Le iba a dar tanta vergüenza. Porqué había hecho eso, antes debió decirle algo no?, no, no lo hizo. Idiota, y si ella no quería. Idiota.

- Nop, pero en la cocina debe haber algo

- Entonces voy por un poco - dijo parándose

- Ujumm – asintió el capitán

…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji estaba parado al frente de un gran hotel, Village couple resort, anunciaba el cartel. Estaba alucinando?, llevaba un día buscando a sus amigos y ya estaba teniendo visiones raras?, no, parecía real, pero…, qué hacía un hotel, al parecer de cinco estrellas, en medio en todo eso!, y no había señales de vida ni en los alrededores. Umm, volvió a leer el nombre "couple", pareja, chicas!!. Sus ojos brillaron y corrió hacia la entrada.

Wow, estaba en una gran sala de recepción, muy muy grande. Tocó la campanilla y en un segundo un hombre con bigote negro muy raro, salió.

- Jo!!, bienvenido jovencito, mi nombre es Jaco, un placer – saludó con su extraño baile de recibimiento

- Eh, mucho gusto, soy Sanji, necesito una habitación por unos días, mientras encuentro a mis amigos

- Ohh jo, uno de sus amigos tiene un sombrero de paja jo? – preguntó

- Ehh??, están aquí??

- Si si, él, un joven con espadas y dos chicas – le tendió una llave – no le voy a cobrar, porque sus amigos nos están haciendo un gran favor jo, y usted jovencito, viene solo verdad?

- Eh mi Nami-san y mi Robin-chan están aquí!! – pensó - Si si, vengo sólo – tomó la llave – gracias

- Jo me lo imaginaba

- Y que favor le están haciendo?

- Jovencito, sólo algo que nos hace a mi amigo y a mi, simplemente felices – sonrió – su cuarto está en el tercer piso, suba por esas escaleras, que disfrute su estancia – dijo con una reverencia

- Oh, todo esto es muy extraño – pensó – Gracias

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Esta cerveza es demasiado buena – Zoro había regresado con cinco botellas de la misma cerveza que Kuran les había servido en la cena de la noche anterior. Estaba casi seguro que no serían suficientes para emborracharse, pero al menos algún efecto tendrían

Luffy ya había terminado toda la comida que había traído. Comió tan rápido como usualmente solía hacer. Al menos algo ya estaba normalizándose.

- Si no llegan los demás hasta después del desayuno, saldemos a buscarlos

- Si capitán, ese cocinero idiota tal vez se halla ahogado o algo por el estilo, pero Usopp y Chopper ya llegarán, no dudo de ellos – sonrió Zoro

…

Eran ya las 8 de la mañana. Sanji había dormido un poco antes de que las chicas lo vieran con esas ojeras que tenía. Se despertó y decidió bajar para buscarlas.

Nami y Robin se reunieron en el comedor, mientras Jaco les servía el desayuno.

- Dónde habrán ido esos imbéciles de Luffy y Zoro

- Deben estar por aquí, señorita navegadora – la imagen de Zoro avergonzado, hizo que sonriera un poco.

- Umm sip, porque no nos hace falta perder a otros dos

- Mira, ahí vienen

Zoro se tensó un poco al ver a Robin sentada allí, pero después de las cervezas que había tomado, decidió actuar lo más normal por el momento.

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor.

- Dónde demonios estaban? – preguntó Nami –

- Comiendo – sonrió Luffy

- Ahhh – suspiró – no tienes remedio

- Hai jeje. Debemos de ir a buscar a los demás, después de terminar, saldremos

- Qué le pasa a Luffy – pensó Nami – es raro que se ponga a organizar algo umm, él ni siquiera piensa

- Yo no pienso buscar al cocinero cejas rar…

- Nami-san!!, Robin-chan!! – Sani apareció en el comedor, corriendo con los brazos extendidos

- Sanji?? – dijeron al unísono

- Oye, cuando has llegado – preguntó Nami

- Señor cocinero, que gusto que ya esté aquí

- Si mis bellas damas, no podía estar demasiado lejos de ustedes, tengo que cuidarlas – hizo una reverencia

- Hablando de estorbos…

- Callate marimo

- Vah – Zoro decidió no seguirle el juego, no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento

- Jaja, Sanji, ahora tenemos que buscar solo a dos – rió Luffy

Jaco apareció trayendo más comida.

- Jo, ya veo que el jovencito se encontró con sus amigos, jo – terminó de poner los platos - ahora, que ya descanzaron, vamos a empezar

- Eh? - voltearon todos a verlo

- Debemos de comenzar ya el juego, ya es hora

- Juego??

- Ustedes sólo escúchenme bien…

…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Usopp, es el Merry!!, lo encontramos

- No lo puedo creer, pensé que lo habíamos perdido, Chopper,

- Al fin, muero de hambre, todos deben de estar allí, esperándonos – rió Chopper

- Yosh, Merry, alla vamos

Ambos corrieron directo al barco.

**Continuará**


End file.
